Wicked On The Weekend
by TechnicolorNoize
Summary: Side stories involving the characters from Young and Menace.
1. Evan and Annabelle Isle Days

Author's Note: This is a complete side shot that I just had to share. I have had this written forever but I am just never going to find a place to actually work this in because it takes place right before the original VKs leave the Isle. I gave up on trying to do a flashback too it, you guys can just read it like this if you'd like.

* * *

Evan had bit his lip when he heard her sister squealing with their mother about the fashions in Auradon, his only opinion was that the prince could kindly go jump off a bridge and leave his family alone. He had slammed the door when he left the house, he had no intention of being there to bid her farewell that afternoon, she was already planning her new life, why should he bother to wish her well with it?

He had been walking for perhaps hours, tearing his way through the markets, wrecking the scarf booth that made him thinking of Evie, pulling each piece of cloth until they ended up scattered among the stalls, ending with a swift punch in the jaw for the owner of the merchandise that often used to smile at his sister. Now as he walked on the dock he still felt the sting of the badly delivered punch, knowing his knuckles would be bruised by the night's end.

"Evan." He recognized the voice instantly, her voice always seem to brighten the day. It was Annabelle Heart, she stood on the broken down wooden structure, her appearance making everything around her look even more dilapidated than it was. Her raven hair was braided and falling over her shoulder, that stupid bright red plastic heart clipping it together at the end, yet the few strands that had fallen loose around her face blew in the gentle sea breeze. "You missed the limo picking up your sister." She stated in this knowing tone that would have made him angry if it had come from any other bright red lips. He dug his fists into his coats pockets, as he glared at the raven-haired beauty standing in front of him. "Were you going to Hook's ship again?" She asked already knowing the answer.

The last few weeks, he realized he was spending more and more time down at he docks, specifically one dock waiting for the youngest member of Hook's crew to appear on the deck. Her blonde hair being a beacon of light while he was nothing more than a moth as she crooked her finger. He wasn't sure where or why it had started with CJ, she had always been taken prior to these last few weeks, not that it had ever bothered Evan yet now she seemed to beckon him more often and he had seemed to become an addict to her charms.

"Why? You plan on joining or something?" Evan joked, knowing the two girls hatred of one another. In the past when Annabelle had heard that Evan had spent any time with CJ she used to pout, but with age her pout turned into cruel words and occasionally a slap to the face. He could clearly remember when he told her, CJ had been his first kiss. The way she bit on her lower lip so hard he was sure it would bleed, before standing up and smacking him clearly across the face and refusing to speak with him for three long and very boring days.

Annabelle's red heels clicked as she walked over to him grabbing hold of his arm, pulling it gently trying to shake his hand loose of his coat pocket. "Do you really have a death wish? Harry Hook already wants to paint that stupid hook of his with your blood and you come down here in the day light?" She was trying to pull him out back towards the land and away from the wooden walkways they stood on currently, yet he just shrugged his arm away from her pull.

"It's almost dark." He responded as he stepped over to the railing and leaned against it, his back to the Jolly Roger. He wasn't trying to hide, how could the anyone mistake his blue spiked hair or leather patchwork jacket. Especially with Heart still by his side, with her bright red leather fitted jacket and tight black jeans that hugged her like they were her skin. "He's still at the Chip Shoppe." Evan stated trying to calm her as he noticed she seemed to still be on edge, her senses heightened because of her nerves. Evan grinned as he leaned forward, pulling his back off the beam that had been supporting him and pulling his face closer to Annabelle's cheek, she seemed to remain unfazed as she seem to be intent on examining their surroundings, "Nervous, love?" He asked doing his best to fake Harry's obnoxious accent, she pulled away quickly almost jumping much to Evan's momentary amusement. "What are you doing down here Belle?" He asked as he leaned his back against the railing once more.

He could tell she debated walking away for a moment, her face showed that same level of annoyance she had whenever he bragged of his conquests at school. Yet she stayed crossing her arms tightly over her chest. "I was worried," she answered honestly, "though now I am not sure why I'd bother when it comes to you." She was clearly frustrated with him, he knew he could easily calm her, a few soothing words, an empty promise, a gentle caress of her cheek, any of them would do yet he waited for her to finish curious as to the root of her frustration. "Evie asked where you were and told me to hug you goodbye for her and I find out you punched that lovely scarf..."

"He's a pervert and had it coming for a long time, don't start about that..."

"How is that the point?!" She snapped silencing his interruption. "She's your sister, yet you are here waiting for..." Her words trailed off as she looked over his shoulder towards the Jolly Roger, the way her eyes lit up with fury told Evan she had spotted her blonde haired rival.

Evan glanced over his shoulder to confirm his suspicious as he saw the blonde haired girl crossing the ship's desk, heading out the gangplank towards them on the dock. "Best be on your way, Belle, I'm not in the mood to break up a cat fight." Evan turned back to see Annabelle's face twisting in anger as she bit her bottom lip looking at the him before it went back to the approaching blonde then back to him.

"Don't you dare come crawling to me..." She managed to spit out as her eyes diverted to the ground as before she turned on the heels of her boots. He listened to her heels click as she walked away, he could almost see it getting darker as she left him standing there, like he had told her too.

"Trying to make me jealous?" CJ's voice snapped Evan out of the trance he had fallen into watching Annabelle grow smaller in the distance.

Evan looked as the small blonde tossed her long hair over her shoulder, her hand finding it's way into her hair as it tended too when she flirted with him. "Only if it worked." He responded one hand removing itself from his pocket and reaching out for the girls wrist pulling her to him. She didn't fight as her body came in contact with his. "What are you doing tonight?" He asked into her hair as his lips went to hover over her ear, knowing the feel of warm breath on her skin would tease her.

"What did you have in mind?" Had she never heard curiosity killed the cat.

He pushed her body back away from his as his hands lingered on her waist. "Thought I would enjoy the sea air," the dirty smirk on her face was telling him this was far to easy, "I am told it helps one sleep." Her smirk quickly morphed into a disappointed frown.

"You came down here, because you wanted to sleep?" The disappointment in her voice made the side of his lips curl up.

"Well I wanted to something that involves going to bed." Her disappointment began to melt away as he pulled her closer to him again by her waist, lowering his lips onto hers, his hand running up to her cheek before sliding back into her hair pulling her head back slightly to get a better angle to deepen the kiss, not caring who was watching.

She pressed on his chest with both hands, pushing on it gently, it was a sign she wanted him to back off yet for a moment he continued until she struggled out the sounds of his name between their lip's dance. "Someone could see." She warned as his hand drifted back to her cheek running his fingers along her cheek bone.

"So?" He questioned as his hand on her waist drifted around to the small of her back. "You better come up with a better reason for stopping me than that." Sliding up under the hem of her shirt to feel her soft smooth skin, where her skin dimpled on the small of her back. His eyes focused on her lips as he spoke, he knew he had to look like a dog and her his bone, yet he didn't care about his appearances at the moment, he wasn't trying to impress anyone just distract himself. "Because, if not..." He pinned her against his body as he spun them to pin her against the railing of the dock. "You will need to make up for some valuable lost time." His lips were over her ear once more brushing his lips against it with every word until he brushed his teeth against her ear lobe debating whether to nip it softly or begin to just place bite along her neck. He could feel her melting beneath him when it all came to a rough end.

He felt a rough yank on the back of his collar before he felt himself spinning back to his back on the railing only this time he was half over the rail with the feeling of cold sharp metal at his throat daring him to lean up and see how close of a shave he could get. The dark gleaming eyes of Harry Hook leering down at him as his younger sister barked his name. "Queen." Harry's smirk was enough to tell Evan that Harry was out for his blood without the look in his eyes.

"Harry let him go!" He heard CJ whine loudly.

"I'll let him go over the edge." Harry's eyes shot to his sister who fell silent instantly before they returned to Evan.

"Care to tell me what ye think you were doin'?" He asked, as Evan found a way to position himself where he didn't feel like he was going to fall backwards quite as easily, though if Harry gave him one good push it would be hard to stop as the majority of the top half of his body was over the ocean more than the dock.

As Evan adjusted himself slightly her felt the cold metal and leaned a bit further back as the pirate held tightly onto his collar. For once Harry had forgone the hook or his sword, instead using the dagger he and most of the crew kept tucked away for cutting different ropes aboard their home. "Playing doctor," Evan started on his joke only to feel the cold metal back against his skin. "What the hell do you think I was doing Hook?" Evan spat instead as he tried to use the rail of the dock to push himself back up a bit without getting himself cut or falling over the edge.

"I think ye were harassing my sister," Harry spat in Evan's face.

"Harry!" Evan heard Uma's distinct voice call as she probably thought the situation was escalating to far.

"Mommy's calling," Evan managed to get out before he felt himself being pushed back further only Hook's secure hold on his collar keeping him from plummeting into the cold water below, his knife now the least of Evan's concerns.

"Harry!" He heard Uma bark once more as he felt Harry pull him back up roughly tossing him to the dock, Evan instinctively sliding himself further away to keep himself out of range for Harry to grab him once more.

Uma had come up to the devils side as Gil stood just over her shoulder, her two guard dogs, proving that the small girl had them both on short leashes. To his surprise Annabelle came around from behind Gil and went to Evan's side helping him pull himself back to his feet. "This isn't over, Queen." Harry growled as Uma put a hand on his arm telling him to back down with just a simple touch, CJ was quick to disappear behind Gil who looked at her like a wounded animal, the two having been quite close in the past to Evan's knowledge.

"You're right," Evan mumbled ignoring Annabelle's questions if he was alright, "you're sister's too easy to get for it to be over." He said pushing past Annabelle attempting to close the gap between him and Harry wanting to get off at least one good punch in retaliation, he felt Annabelle pulling hard on his arm, he saw her trying to step in front of him as he just pushed past her. He however didn't get a single punch off as Harry grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed his head into his face, hitting him squarely in the nose feeling the world begin to rush around him as he stumbled backwards.

The world turned into a bit of a blur as his eyes blurred over as his hands went to his face, Annabelle and Uma's voices sounded distant as the yelled at one another. He pulled his hand away from his nose and forced his hands to focus on it as he saw the blood, bright and red in the palm of his hand before putting his hand back to his nose.

He felt Annabelle's arm come around his shoulder and turn him around and pull him away from what had just happened back through towards the town on the Isle. He was still in a dazed state focusing mostly on remembering to breath through his mouth and getting the taste of blood out of his mouth. He felt her touch leave him for a moment as he heard a light crash before she returned to lead up him up the stairs to Evie's old hiding place with the rest of her crew. Evie had shown him after they found the place much to Mal's disappointment, Evan tended to avoid going there but he had to admit it was much closer than either of their homes. He felt her push him down onto the soft broken down couch that sat just inside the door. She had yet to say anything to him that he actually recognized as words. Yet now he heard her complaining about being unable to find a rag.

She came back to him, "let me see" she said pulling his hand away and replacing it with a soft cloth, that he knew hadn't come from anywhere inside of this piece of shit place. "It doesn't look broken, just bloody and even that seems to be stopping." She told him before grabbing his clean hand and putting it on the rag, and tilting his head up by putting her hand under his chin. "You just couldn't let it go, could you?" She complained as he tried to push back and look her in the eyes as she defiantly held his head to look upward. "You don't even like her do you?" Annabelle asked, as Evan won out and got to look at her face, she had a red mark appearing on her cheek, he looked down over her body seeing if he noticed any other damage he would have to inflict back to Harry ten fold. Her pants were ripped at her knees and scuffs appeared there too. Rage began to fill him as he pulled his hand away from his nose only for her to grab his hand and place it right back. "I tripped trying to stop Harry from getting to you." She explained trying to calm him. "Really it's your fault these pants are rips and you are going to fix them, understand?" She declared bringing a slight smile to his face out of amusement. Of course she was worried about her pants, not the reddening mark on her cheek that he knew didn't come from any clumsy fall.

"Yeah I get it." He pulled the rag back and looked at it, it had been an unused paint rag from Mal's painting corner. "You okay?" He asked knowing even if she wasn't she was sure to say she was.

"No thanks to you, but yes. I had gotten Uma to call off her dog until your smart mouth got in the way." Annabelle complained, as she stood up and walked away from him to look around the loft she hadn't been in for probably over a year. The walls had been filled with Mal's work, with tags she had designed for Jay, Evie, and even Carlos.

Evan pushed himself off the couch and walked over to where his sister had a large vanity of sorts set up, a mirror and a table with a chair in front of it, the fact that most of it was held together with what looked like tape didn't matter. He had picked up a half empty blood of water along the way from the table beside the couch, he then began to attempt to clean the drying blood from his face. It really had been a lot of blood for just a bloodied nose, because like Annabelle said despite the pain he had felt it didn't look broken. "How did you manage to get Uma to call him off?" He asked as he poured the water on the rag and began to wipe his face before pouring the water onto his hand he had used to hold his nose until they had made it to the loft.

"Told her we wouldn't try to mark Mal's territory as our." She answered, he quickly looked back at her as she looked at one of Mal's signature tags on the wall above her head. She looked back on his surprised expression, "don't be so shocked, it's not like we wanted it anyways. Mal had a lot of territory, you can't tell me you want to run all of it. I mean you didn't even want to see them off, I didn't think you would care so much."

Suddenly they were back to the fact he hadn't said goodbye. "You aren't going to let that go are you?" He asked looking back into the mirror, keeping an eye on her in the reflection as he went back to trying to clean himself up.

"Why should I? She is your sister, Evan." Annabelle stressed as she walked back towards him, growing closer in the mirror.

"So! What am I a shitty brother for not being there to watch her drive off into the sunset to a new better life?! Am I suppose to be happy that she left me to this shit hole?" His point was made, he could see it in her expression. Evan turned away from her as she bit on her lip, "just let me have today, you can tell me how awful I am tomorrow. Please?" He knew his voice sounded as pathetic as he felt. He was broken, in more ways than one he believed.

He heard the click of her heels and her sigh loudly as the sound of her body crashing against the couch echoed in the empty loft. He turned to look at her, clearly exasperated as her hand covered her eyes, he walked over to her and kicked her leg making her eyes meet him once more before he sat down on the floor next to her, leaning his back against the lower part of the couch. Her hand drifted over to his head as her fingers intertwined themselves into his hair causing a small smile to dance across his lips.

"Expect hell tomorrow." He heard her sweet voice breath as he leaned back allowing his eyes to close. He wasn't sure if he was actually exhausted or just finally relaxed enough since he heard about Evie leaving, but he fell asleep. The next morning when he woke up to see Annabelle curled up on the couch behind him, he knew he would be the victim of her threat from the night before, but the way she laid there sleeping so peacefully, he almost didn't mind.


	2. HP and Haley Isle Days

Haley would always remember the day she met the Horned Prince, she would always remember how she met her first love. On the Isle, the children were never taught love, it was just something that they ended up feeling and being confused about. Most decided the feeling in their gut was just indigestion, while others like HP made sure to express the fact that they knew what that feeling was even if they never wanted to admit it.

Haley had been down on the Jolly Roger, walking down there with a few of Hook's crewmen who had found her outside of a bar on the docks. It was an easy enough play, with the men stumbling before even stepping on the swaying ship it would be even easier than she had ever hoped. She allowed them to tell her stories of their conquests, keeping an arm around her as she suggested instead they play a game. She was after all a thief, so as the men became more inebriated she began to pull their change pouches from their sides and wallets from their pockets, she had made out like a king as she crossed the plank back to the dock.

She had seen the slender dark haired devil next to the main door of the Undertow, the hottest and most lethal social club in all of the Isle. He stood outside the door, one foot propped up against the wall as it looked as if he were waiting for someone, however she knew him to simply be waiting on the return of an equally intimidating bouncer who typically stood outside the door. HP might not have been as physically intimidating as the other men who stood outside of the King of the Underworld's door, but he was definitely more of a threat.

She felt the weight shift of the young boy pulling it from her side, she watched as he began to run. She also watched as he attempted to flee past the Undertow, only to come into contact with the back of the boy Haley's eyes had been stuck on since seeing the building. HP had pushed himself away from the wall as the man he had been waiting on exited the building. As the small frame of the boy crashed into him, HP turned to look down at him, the boy still young let the fear get the better of him and dropped the pouch and took off in the other direction back towards Haley who let him pass by her as she made a swift motion towards her pouch.

However HP reached down to pick up the pouch as Haley approached him. "I believe that belongs to me." She stated coldly, as HP's eyes drifted up to her, his dark hair falling half in his face as a devilish grin crossed over his lips.

"Haley Burton, oh how Henric would love to see you." HP's words coming out almost like a melody. Henric was the only son of Hades, and had been the undeclared ruler of the underground and black market on the Isle. Haley's family ran the largest market in his territory and Henric often liked to remind her that she only feigned freedom as she really worked for him. Henric was as arrogant as they came with a fiery temper that Haley admitted to testing one to many time recently.

"We both know it would be better for all involved for me to just be on my way, now give me my pouch." Haley crossed her arms over her chest.

She watched as he mimicked her, crossing his arms over his chest, holding the pouch up in one hand. The muscles rippling through his arms that were bare from the torn off black denim jacket he was wearing drawing her attention even if she pretended not to notice. "You mean this, I found it on the ground." He smirked. "Making it mine, perhaps it is my lucky day."

"A boy nicked it, and its not my fault the coward dropped it at your feet." Haley said as she reached out to take it from HP's hand before he held it up higher than she could reach. She made sure not to step to close to the devil, she knew better than to allow any of Henric's men to get too close.

"Uh uh, I don't think so." HP's grin was beginning to aggravate Haley more than his taunts.

"Maybe we can come to an agreement. Give me the pouch and I will give you something. A deal if you will." Haley said, using the word all of Henric's men like to hear best, a deal with a devil was no easy task.

"I'm listening." HP said lowering to the pouch back to a height she could easily reach it but keeping a tight hold on it.

"You know the circus holds a lot all sorts of wonders." She said stepping closer to him, just as she had the pirate at the bar earlier that evening. Providing little space between them before she put her hand underneath his, "perhaps you'd like to see what the underground has to trade."

HP's face turned from taunting to intrigued as he released the pouch into her hand, clutching the bag tightly she placed it in her coat's pocket before walking past the curious HP. "Are you coming?" She asked with a devious little grin. Mirroring HP's for the first time, he went to follow her but not before he silenced the taunt from the other man who had been watching the scene the had unfolded between the two teens outside of the club.

He stayed close to her yet purposely keeping his distance as they wove their way through the streets and alleys up to the old faded tent. She stood out making it easy to follow her in her bright red coat that looked like her father's signature style and tight black pants. He had been to the tent often, but never while the market was deserted. The deteriorating canvas left HP feeling dirty that he tried to shake as he followed the raven haired beauty into her territory. It was part of the Isle, no group ever tried to claim, because though Haley claimed and defended it everyone knew that Hades or Henric would torch anyone who touched their treasure trove. 

"Haley..." HP whispered as she slipped past a fold of the canvas into the tent and he found himself following. It was lit with yellowing bulbs, making it appear in worse shape than it was. "What the hell are you..."

"Are you nervous?" Haley's playful voice made HP swallow hard, had he walked into a trap? Was she going to get back at him for the hell he had caused last time they crossed paths at Serpent Prep? It was when he felt her hand slide into his and pull at his arm gently. "Just come on,you deal in favors right, well I owe you one."

HP eyed her hand cautiously as he continued along with her, making sure to keep his breaths even in slow to not show that he was curious as to what she had in store for him. She walked up to a ladder before letting go of his hand. "I hope you don't mind heights." She said simply as she began to climb up the ladder that lead to a platform that the high wire extended out from. HP took a deep breath, biting the inside of his lip as he watched her climb up the ladder. He put his hands on the ladder as he exhaled, thinking how if he were about to fall into a trap he might as well fall all the way and see what the little clown had planned for him.

When he reached the top platform he saw a collection of ropes and a wire leading off the platform to towards the other one of the other side. Haley was pulling open a crate that the was on the platform with a small hammer that she had on the floor. He froze taking in the hodge podge of items on the platform. A few books stacked upon of different sized crates. A hammock hung from across a few beams to dangle a couple feet above the platform. He heard her crack the board on the crate and curse slightly before pulling out a bottle.

"Rum." HP smirked as she pulled out another bottle, pushing one into his chest. Being sure not to push to hard to disrupt his footing as he stood so close to the edge.

"What did you think, I was going to lure you up here and push you off?" Haley said laughing as she sat on the edge of the platform allowing her feet to dangle off.

"The thought did cross my mind." He said as he pulled the cork out of the bottle before sitting down by the edge of the platform however unlike the Haley he didn't find himself willingly hanging multiple limbs from a high platform.

He watched as the slender girl took a rather large swig of her own bottle before bringing his too his lips. It burned, but not as bad as most of the alcohol he encountered outside of Henric's private stash. He was surprised at Haley's almost genuine kindness, she did not treat him like an idiot like most others did. Instead she began to bring up times in their past at Serpent Prep that made him smile and laugh at the misfortune of themselves and others of their school years.

Everything HP had ever known about the notorious Haley Burton seemed to be melting away in front of his eyes as they both continued to chip away at their bottles. She wasn't the child of the most evil or the most powerful but she had earned a name for herself that made most cower.

"So how did you get to be so bad?" HP asked as he set the bottle back on the platform, harder than he intended. He had found himself dangling one leg from the platform while the other was pulled up towards his chest as he sat sideways looking at the girl in his company.

"A lot of bribery and a bit of blood." She said smirking as she put the bottle back to her lips. He had been amazed by the fact she could be so nonchalant about her reputation. She took another swig before she pushed herself up and stumbled a bit towards the crates and placing her half emptied bottle on top of the crate. HP eyed her with curiosity as she grinned at him, before walking past him out onto the thin wire and spinning around to look back at him. "Have you ever tried it?" She asked, he noticed she was almost gleaming under the yellow bulbs.

"Tight rope? No." HP amused as he pushed himself back fully onto the platform.

"It's all about coordination." She said as she balanced herself on one foot on the rope pulling the other up to her side. The girl was living up to her status of a circus performer. HP was amazed that even with half a bottle of alcohol in her system she stood more solidly on the thin wire than she had on the platform.

She placed her other foot back on the wire, before walking back to the platform and grabbing hold of HP's free hand. He stumbled up with her as she pulled him forward, towards the edge. "Forget it. Not happening."

"Afraid of falling?" She asked as she stepped out onto the wire backwards never taking her eyes off of him.

"Afraid that shitting excuse for a net will give out." He answered back as she still held securely onto his hand.

"So you are afraid of something then." She smirked letting go of his hand and walking out further onto the rope putting her arms straight out as if she were really using them for balance. "Come on HP, try living a little." She spun around on the balls of her feet to face him once more. "It is the fastest way down, but if you prefer to try your luck with the ladder..." She grinned at the boy whose face she watched turn sour.

HP knew everything his body was doing was against his better judgment as he stepped out onto the rope only to make it about three feet before he felt himself losing his balance and giving into the gravity pulling him down. However he had to admit the rush of falling and the impact his back made with the net were both moments of adrenaline he hadn't experienced in such a way before. Typically that kind of rush came from doing bad, not something as easy as falling.

A moment later he felt the net bounce as he looked over about ten feet and saw Haley landing softly. He put his hand over his face as she crawled over to him laughing. "That was the most ungraceful fall." She started as she maneuvered to him, accidentally falling into him as he laid on the net. She quickly tried to pull herself back up and away from his chest but he found his hand finding her side pulling her back to him.

He wasn't sure if it was the adrenaline or the alcohol or if either part was a factor but he put a hand on both side of her waist and pulling her to straddle his waist, he pulled himself up to press his chest against hers, his lips hovering just below hers waiting for her to close the gap. "This isn't a good idea." She whispered as she found her hands pressing against his chest.

"I know." He replied back, his lips brushing hers as the gap closed slightly. He could hear her breathing, as he ran one of his hands around her waist to come up from the small of her back straight up to the center of her back. "Live a little." He breathed against her lips, waiting for her to make the decision of what would happen next.

With his lips just below hers she finally gave into the heat of the moment. Pressing her lips roughly against his, as soon as she did he pulled her even closer with the hand on her back causing her to squeak in surprise that made him smirk into the kiss. This was neithers' first time, yet to Haley something felt different about the way in which HP kissed her. It was rough and a little clumsy even but it was passionate and seemed to have a longing that would make the moment never end. She attempted to pull back, to catch her breath though the second their lips parted his found a new home on the side of her neck. She didn't want to admit the fact that his nips at her neck had stolen her breath just as much as his kiss. "H..." His name came out almost as a purr, he pulled away from her skin to look up and meet her eyes filled with lust and desire. She took her hand from his chest and ran it up along his cheek into his messy dark hair, pulling at it gently. "This is still not a good idea." She said her breath shaking gently as she brought her lips back down to his, this time much more gently, less hungry and more longingly. Each kiss it's own moment, not rushed something more passionate.

As she pulled back once more he took a deep breath debating if he should flip them over and pin her to the net even though he was enjoying this delicate moment. She tugged at his hair once more causing a groan to come from deep in his throat and his wanting to stay in the delicate moment ended. He wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and pulled her over pinning her back against the net with his body. His lips crashed back into hers, licking her bottom lip trying to deepen their kiss more now that he had more control over the situation. Her lips parted enough for him to accept him, his tongue beginning to explore her mouth, a quiet moan coming from her as he pushed his body against hers.

The moment came to an abrupt end as the lights in the tent flicked off with a loud pop and HP pulled away. Haley smiled and found a small laugh as she spoke. "My parents turn them off after a certain time, its their way of telling me to go to bed." She explained as she put a hand in front of her face to hide the embarrassment that she knew would be hidden by the shadows of darkness but still felt that the heat of her skin would give her away.

"Do you think they saw..." HP began as he saw her shaking her head no even in the darkened tent. Even without the lights overhead the tent was still partly lit by the holes in the top that allowed the stars and moonlight in. "So does that mean we need to stop?" He asked, and her pushing against his chest told him the against his chest told him his answer. As he pushed himself away from her he ran his hand through his hair pushing in back out of his face and to the side.

She sat up in the net and looked down at him as she ran her fingers through her hair that was probably sticking up in every direction from the net. "Come on," she said as she bit her lip deciding she didn't want this night to end the way it was bound too, "the nets not as comfortable as my bed." She began to crawl away from him on the net towards the edge and climb off. It was clear it took him a moment to fully understand what she offered as he rolled over on the net to watch her climb away before rushing over to join her off the net. When his feet were both on the ground he pulled Haley's body back against his and pressed her lips to his delicately, before pulling away as she took his hand and used it to guide him towards one of the many carriages that dotted the outskirts of the inside of the tent. She lead him to one and walked up the steps to open the door letting go of his hand and opening the door. She walked in first and crossed the dark threshold to turn on a lamp that was by the bed. He walked in to see a surprisingly lavish decorated room. The walls were a deep red patterned with golden floral patterns that were darker than they probably were originally. There was a plush chair in the corner of the room beyond the bed that had clothing tossed on it, and a mirrored vanity with different items covering its counter on the wall just inside the door. There were two door towards the other end of the carriage, which he assumed would be the closet and the bathroom.

His eyes looked back over to Haley who stood facing the wall next to the table where the lamp was, she was shrugging off the bright red coat she typically wore and hung it on a hook on the wall, HP made his way to her as he looked over the white ripped up tank she wore underneath the jacket. He ran his hand along her side, causing her to turn back towards him. Bringing their lips together once more like when they had been outside under the big top. One thing he liked about kissing Haley was he didn't have to bend as much to reach her lips as other girls. They stood their kissing next to the bed, HP restraining himself from pushing her onto the bed and continuing this as her hands ran up his chest slowly. His hand making its way back down her side and pushing up on the flimsy fabric of his her as he ran his hand back up her side.

She pulled back and walked around to the other side of her bed before pulling her shirt over her head. HP found his eyes dancing over her body as she climbed onto her bed and crawled back to him at the other side. "Enough games H." She said grabbing at the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head with his assistance before he climbed onto her bed with her, bringing his lips against hers hungrily as he climbed back on top of her like he had been on the net out in the big top.


End file.
